


wicked

by kinoscope



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, As straight as a ruler, F/M, M/M, No girly Kino, Not for each other tho, Romance, Very manly Yuto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoscope/pseuds/kinoscope
Summary: Because Seoul gave me happiness, it gave me tears, made me mad and even more crazy. It took away but gave plenty back. Seoul made me find my soul, and it wasn’t in me to start with. Little did I know I would wish that I had never found it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone. It's been ages since I last wrote a fanfic and Pentagon made me write again. I don't really know what else to say except enjoy? Oh, and I haven't put everyone realtionship that you will come across to, it will be a lot and I don't even know myself yet. We will find out together, I guess... And sorry in advance, English isn't my first language.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> x kinocsope

 

Coming to South Korea wasn’t as easy as I thought it would be. It brought lots of difficulties and I never thought I could adjust to it. When I first landed on the Gimpo airport, I was just another Japanese boy trying to find his way in Seoul. Leaving my own hometown, my own country, behind wasn’t entertaining at all but I had to do it. And when I look back, I don’t regret. Because Seoul gave me happiness, it gave me tears, made me mad and even more crazy, it took away but gave plenty back. Seoul made me find my soul, and it wasn’t in me to start with . Little did I know I would wish that I had never found it.  
  


I was twenty-two years old when I came to Seoul, and started looking for a place to live. This is how I ended at a small apartment, near Hongdae, the busiest district in Seoul. He loved it here. The streets were never empty, always having some life to it. During the day it will be crowded with tourists, with aunties trying to sell homemade food and men who try to get you to buy fake Gucci. But I preferred the nightlife of Hongdae. No, not for the dancing or getting drunk till I can’t see the front of my shoes. I loved the air. It would get so warm during the night, the sky breezing nicely as you walk around the streets. You never felt lonely. People rushing around me gave me the feeling as I wasn’t walking alone. I’m not going to lie that I don’t want someone next to me. I’m a human, too. Whenever I have a hot girl pressed against a wall in an alley, or a club or a toilet stall, kissing and touching each other, I could feel the need getting bigger and harder to endure.  
  


This was one of those nights. I had a small, red head, pinned against the sink in a bathroom of a fancy looking nightclub. I remember the first time I walked into the nightclub, when I first came to South Korea. Shinwon, the bartender, walked up to me only to grab me by the collar “we don’t serve kids here” he said to me, and I felt the anger rise. I wasn’t a kid, and I wasn’t certainly letting some skinny ass boy handle me like this. He had smiled, seeing I wasn’t just going to listen to him and let me go “nice, how about you start working here? Tomorrow night, 3am, wear black and look just like that!”  
  


A sweet whimper brought me back to my senses. I looked at the redhead, she was blushing as I had my hands up her skirt. “I don’t even know your name,” she whispers and looked me in the eyes with such want, that I grabbed her ass harder. I leaned in to whisper in her ears, only to be interrupted by a loud “Yuto-ah! Stop fucking around, you’ve got a job to do and three kids to feed at home. Such a shame, tsk tsk.”  
  


The redhead looked at me as if I grew two heads, pushed my hands away and put her skirt good before she left the bathroom as fast as we entered it. I sighed and looked up. Shinwon was leaning against the door and smiled at me, “she wasn’t even that hot.”  
  


“She was fuckable. Who cares what she looks like.”  
  


“Touché.”  
  


After a dramatic eye roll, I turned away from him and looked in the mirror. My black hair was messy, from all the grabbing and tugging happening, and I had lipstick smeared all around my lips. How I hate this fucking cosmetic shit. I washed my face and glanced over at Shinwon.  
  


“I hope there was a good reason for you to interrupt me, _hyung_.”  
  


Shinwon put his hand on his heart and giggled, “he called me hyung,” and then rolled his eyes, “well, I wasn’t that eager to walk on you having almost sex, but Hwitaek needed you.”  
  


Upon calling the older man’s name, I straightened and passed Shinwon who was looking at him with a smug. He knew what kind of impact Hwitaek had on me. He was practically the man who took care of me when I landed in this foreign country. He had given me the address of his nightclub when I was sitting on the roadside, in front of the airport. He had walked up at me and kneeled, head turned sideways. “Hey kid,” he had said and smiled. I remember thinking how weird he was. I could be a serial killer. Hwitaek didn’t mind, it seemed like he already knew who I was. But he didn’t. He wrote me an address and said to come there when I was free. I had respect for the man. He was like a brother to me whom I never had. He gave me his spare apartment, where I could stay at as long as I want. To pay him, I worked in his nightclub. With a blank face, I passed everyone in the club and walked up to Hwitaek’s room. I knocked on it and waited for a sign to enter.  
  


“Enter.”  
  


“You wanted to see me, hyung?”  
  


I was welcomed by a brotherly smile and a wave, motioning to come closer. I stopped in front of his table, hands clamped together behind my back. Hwitaek nodded and leaned back on his chair, looking up at me. “I have a special task for you,” it wasn’t the first time Hwitaek wanted me to complete a task for him, but he never had that look in his eyes. This was serious for him, I could sense it.  
  


“Anything,” I answered and waited for him to continue. I know, as an outsider you probably think I work for the mob or something. Hwitaek wasn’t a gangster, or a mob, or whatever you think he might be without even actually knowing him. He is one of the wealthiest man in the city, heck, even the country. His father owns the mines and knows what to do with his money. Hwitaek was never into that business, so he started his own. He has plenty of nightclubs in Hongdae. He was loved by a lot of people, and hated by even more people. I never knew why he took a liking in me or even trusted me to take under his protection. I was no one. Just a strange boy leaving his country behind, with no bright future and even worse past. I could never understand, but I knew one thing. Hwitaek could see through everything, and that’s why he knew he could trust me. He always made sure I knew that.  
  


He let out a pretty heavy sigh, “you’re getting a roommate,” he says and unlocks his phone to type something on it. I could feel my eyebrows lift and confusions fills me even more.  
  


“Roommate?”  
  


He could sense the confusion in my voice so he looks up and nods once again, “I need you to pick him up from the airport.”  
  


Him? What is he talking about, went through my head and I nodded. It seems like nodding was all I could too. “Uh,” I started and he didn’t even glance up at me, “who is it if I may ask, hyung?”  
  


A little smile showed on his lips, as he was typing a message. I never saw Hwitaek smile like that. This one had meaning behind it. I could feel it. It was genuine. He put his phone on the desk and his hands behind his head, leaning backwards. The smile still planted on his face, which grew bigger and bigger as he answered, “my little brother.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

I didn’t know what was more annoying; the fact I was getting a roommate (since I loved being alone on my own) or the fact it was Hwitaek’s little brother. I didn’t know what I had to except, he never told me anything about his little brother, didn’t even know he had one. He has always been very mysterious in his own kind of way, so it made me wonder why he kept something like this away from me. It’s not like it’s top secret. But when I asked him about it the other day, the look he gave me said enough; don’t ask, just do it. So that’s what I am doing, driving my car to the airport where the brother should be waiting by now. I wasn’t really on time, the flight should have arrived half hour ago so I assumed he would be waiting at the gates. Damn, I didn’t even know how he looked like. I parked my car near the entrance so we didn’t have to walk a lot in case he brought lots of stuff with himself.

 

Biting my lips, I looked around and walked to the main entrance. I really didn’t know what to do, I had no phone number, no picture of the guy. Hwitaek told me his brother would recognize him.

 

So that’s what I did, I stood at the entrance and busied myself with my phone. I ended up leaning against the wall because it started to take too long. I stayed there around twenty-five minutes before a small shadow casted over me. I looked up over my phone and lifted an eyebrow, showing the person I wasn’t in the mood to be interrupted. A big smile watched over me.

 

“Yuto?”

 

The voice was kind of raspy, kind of high and the smile grew bigger, “I’m Hwitaek’s brother, Hyunggu”

 

Oh, that’s the brother. I furrowed a little bit, because this guy didn’t look at all like Hwitaek. He had black hair, straight and thick. It fell over his face as a shadow and made me wonder if he could even see me, with all that hair in front of his forehead. He had fair skin, almost white and a little nose. Seriously, is he really his brother? Hwitaek’s nose…

 

“Earth to where the fuck you are?”

 

I blinked and nodded, “uh sorry, yeah that’s me,” I looked at the small bag he was holding, “that’s it?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, let’s go then.”

 

I turned around and left the airport with the boy following me behind. It was kind of awkward, I wasn’t really the social type and didn’t like to talk much. So, the walk to the car was as silent as it could get. I coughed a little to get his attention as I stand in front of the car, he looks up at me wondering why we stopped. “the car,” I said and nodded towards the car.

 

“Oh,” he looked disappointed and his lips form a pout. A pout? What is he, eight? He lifted my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

 

“Sorry, couldn’t find the keys to me Ferrari,” I said mockingly and leaned against the car.

 

His eyes grew as big as walnuts, and it made me wonder even more how he could be related to Hwitaek. “No no no!” he said and shook his hands, laughing awkwardly. His hand come up and he messes his hair up, “it’s just, is this yours or…?”

 

“It’s stolen.” I said and look at him with a blank face.

 

“Oh, okay then,” he said and opened the door. I lift my eyebrow and laugh loudly, so he stops and looks at me.

 

“You serious?” I started and laugh even harder. This guy is not normal. “It’s not stolen, and it’s your dad’s. He gave it to me when I started working with Hwitaek.”

 

Upon hearing the word ‘dad’, Hyunggu shut the door close and straightened. He stretched his back and smiled at me, it wasn’t as bright as it was before. “I feel like walking.”

 

“To Hongdae?”

 

“Even to hell,” he said and turned away, walking casually to the exit.

 

“Hey!” I called after him and ran towards him, grabbing his arms. He turned around and looked at the hand and then at me so I let him go, “why?”

 

He shrugged it off and looked at the fancy car, “me and dad aren’t really on good terms,” is all he said and looked at me. I could see in his face he didn’t really want to talk about it and preferred I didn’t ask.

 

“I am not walking to the apartment,” I declared and pointed at him, “neither are you.”

 

“Well I’m not getting in that car,” I could swear he was pouting again and shook his head as a no.

 

“How about I say I didn’t really got it for free?” I suggested and saw him look a little confused, “I earned it. It wasn’t a gift for nothing you know.”

 

Hyunggu looked back at the car and his eyes darkened, “alright.”

 

Well that was easy. “but I drive”

 

Or not.

 

“How old are you? Can you even drive?” I laughed and walked to the car. I wasn’t letting some kid drive my car. God knows how my baby would end up as. He hurried behind me and grabbed the keys off my hand. I furrowed my brows and walked up to him, “give it back.”

 

“No uh,” he whispered and smiled wickedly, “I said I’m driving. And no, I’m not a kid, I am twenty-two.”

 

I can’t believe he is the same age as me. He looks like he could be my son. If he was thinking I would let him have his way, just because he is Hwitaek’s brother, he is wrong. I grabbed his wrist and lifted it up. That startled him and his eyes grew bigger. But he didn’t show any sign of fear, and grinned even more crazy. He lifted his eyebrows, waiting what I was going to do. It annoyed me that he didn’t get scared of me. Usually people would avoid me, scared to hell as they saw me look at them. I think it was my Japanese expressions, cold and distant. I squeezed his wrist and the guy didn’t even blink. He was still smiling. “it’s my car, give me the keys” I ordered calmly and his hand squeezed the keys harder. He was challenging me.

 

“Take it.”

 

I sighed and let his wrist go. I leaned against the front door, “are we seriously doing this?”

 

“What we are doing is, letting me drive and you sitting in the passenger seat. I think I deserve a welcome gift, don’t you think, Yuto? The way he said my name was indeed a challenging. His voice got higher as he spoke my name. He was stubborn as fuck.

 

“Alright,” I told him and opened the door the passenger seat. I smiled too sweetly and nodded, “I guess you wouldn’t mind that I had sex on that seat like few hours ago.”

 

His smile fell of his face and he looked at the seat horrified. “Really man?” he groaned dramatically and disgust filled his expression. He threw the keys at me and grabbed his bag that he had put on the ground whilst discussing. “You’re lucky I am not interested in another man’s cum,” is all he said and sat on the passenger seat. I smirked and entered the car.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It will get more interesting with time, I promise! I am busy with exams at the moment and try my best to update in smaller portions, to build up the story till my exams are done. 
> 
> x kinoscope
> 
> ps. I am dying for Kino's cuteness. Has anyone of you seen the fancams of the UNITED CUBE concert?


End file.
